


An End

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Battle, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: "I want to give you an experience that makes it hurt even worse when i kill you"





	An End

**Author's Note:**

> ...and there we conclude my self imposed angst week with a classic. I do hope I've given you all something, if not that makes you happy, at least an experience for this past week. I have jumped straight into, for me, many concepts and ways to visualise and arting. Any feels and favourites and details that caught you, I'd love to hear, for future reference on where to go with the visual storytelling. (And now I'm going to go live with fluff, sweet and uncomplicated love for a while!)
> 
> _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._   
>  __  
>  [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A better life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017221) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi)




End file.
